From DE 10 2004 049 951 A1, a linear motor comprising two motors is known which are offset laterally, relative to the armature, while the armature is mounted on each end face by means of a double-V-shaped leaf spring arrangement which extends on both sides of the armature in each case. The primary parts of the motors are provided on the armature side and are designed flat, so that they can be driven in a slit-shaped recess of the respective secondary part on the housing side. The plane created by the respective primary part is arranged parallel to a plane created by the bearing arrangement of the carriage.
Another linear drive comprising a carrier or armature and a carrier housing is known from DE 198 06 832 A1. The carrier can be moved lengthways on the housing by means of the drive elements of two motors. The carrier has an open cross-sectional profile and serves to support the respective magnet (secondary part). The housing-side drive elements (primary parts) fill nearly the entire cross section of the carrier due to the space required for the windings. The carrier is guided in the carrier housing by means of a fixed roller bearing and a frictionless bearing in order to avoid strain.
From EP 1 174 990 A2, a linear motor comprising an armature-side primary part and a housing-side or stator-side secondary part is known. The armature is mounted so as to be axially movable in the direction of a central axis on several guide rails. All guide rails are provided on one side of the armature, relative to the central axis.